The Love of a Shadowhunter
by Zoeylanelle
Summary: Jace and Clary go through their normal lives with demons, warlocks, and a styling genius. But all of that could change one day. Sorry i suck at summaries. I dont own anything. Rated T because of mild language.
1. Chapter 1

The Love of a Shadow Hunter

By Zoey

Chapter One

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! I would love to hear your criticism, good or bad! Please review and PM me ideas!

XOXO Zoey

Clary's POV

I sat on the window seat in the Institute Library. The place really was beautiful, even if it was old. I was skimming a book on demonology while waiting on my boyfriend and tutor, Jace Lightwood. We started dating a month or two ago. When Izzy found out she went on a rant about how she was always right that we would end up together because it was 'true love.'

I guess Jace had come in while I was thinking because I felt two strong muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"Good Morning beautiful," he whispered in my ear. He turned me around to face him. I leaned in to kiss him but he put his finger onto my lips.

"Not yet darling. We have training to do remember?"

I sighed but nodded my head. We walked down the hall to the weapons room. We got steles, seraph blades, whips, knives, bow and arrows, and two bottles of water. We walked hand in hand to the training room.

"Ready to start?" he asked grinning.

"Yep, but you'll still beat my ass," I responded. He nodded agreeing with me. We picked up our seraph blades and circled each other waiting to see our opponent's flaw in movement. Naturally he saw it first and swiped at me. Thank the Angel I realized my mistake and held up my blade to block his. He stepped back again and we circled each other once more. This time it was me who saw his flaw. He was on the corner of the mat. I already knew that there was a exercise ball behind him so that when he stepped down he would fall back and hit the ball. I took my chance and stepped forward with my blade in front of me. Like I thought he fell back on the ball. I kicked the ball out from under him grabbed his blade and placed it to his neck.

"Ha," I said grinning, " I won!"

"Whatever," he muttered, " I went easy on you."

"Good job Clary," I saw Alec standing against the wall, "But I think you learned that from me."

I made a face at Alec and then turned to Jace who was heading towards the beam.

"Ugh. Jace do we have to do balance?"

"Yes, Clare. Don't worry if you fall I'll catch you."

I think I heard alec muttering something about leaving so he wouldn't have to see us make out.

I climbed up to the beam and balanced but I think I must've slipped because in about two seconds I was in Jace's arms.

"I think it is time for demonology." He whispered.

I nodded in agreement. I was already worn out from training so I thought going back to the library would be good. We walked over to the couch and Jace read a latin book on demonology till I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of a Shadow Hunter

By Zoey

Chapter Two

Hey so here is a new chapter! PM me ideas!

XOXO ZOEY

Jace's POV

I walked towards the Library knowing I was going to be a little late. Well a little late wasn't exactly the right way to say it. More like 25 minutes late.

When I got to the library I opened up the large oak doors. I don't think Clary had seen me come in because she hadn't looked up from the book se was reading. I decided to surprise her and wrap my arms around her once I got to her. I knew he was alarmed at first but then calmed when she realized it was me.

"Good Morning Beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

I turned her around to face me. I could tell she wanted to kiss me because she leaned towards me. I fought the urge to kiss her back but I knew if I did that would lead to other things. I put my finger to her lips. I could hear her sigh.

" Not yet darling," I said, " We have training to do remember."

She reluctantly nodded. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the weapons room. We grabbed steles, knives, seraph blades, and a couple of other things we wouldn't use. We walked hand-in-hand to the training room.

" Ready to start?" I said grinning my signature Jace grin.

"Yep, but you'll still beat my ass," she said. I smirked and nodded at her agreeing. We circled each other without talking. I saw her flaw in her movement first. She almost tripped. I reached my blade out to strike but I think she must've seen that coming. She held up her blade to block mine. I stepped back and we circled each other once again. She must've seen my flaw because she stepped forward and I fell back and hit an exercise ball. Curse Izzy for wanting to do yoga in here.

"Hah! Jace I won!"

"Whatever."

"Great job Clary!" someone said probably Alec, " But think you learned that from me."

He must have been talking about the mat trick. She shot him a glare, and followed me to the balance beams.

"Ugh Jace do we have to do balance?" I knew she was reluctant because she was clumsy.

"Yes, Clare. And don't worry I'll catch you if you fall."

I think I heard Alec saying he was going to leave because catching her always led to a make out session, which I didn't mind because it is most definitely true.

When Clary got up on the beam she took a couple of steps and then fell. As my natural instinct to protect her I caught her. I set her down and suggested demonology. We walked to the library and found a couch. She put her head on my chest and listened to me reading it in Latin. She soon fell asleep and I carried her upstairs. I changed her out of her shadow hunter gear an to a shirt of mine. I laid her onto our bed in our shared room and soon crawled in after her. I kissed her forehead and lay down soon surrendering to the darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000105 EndHTML:0000012739 StartFragment:0000002495 EndFragment:0000012703

Chapter Three

Clary's POV

When I woke up I was facing a golden sleeping angel. I turned over and got out of bed trying not to wake Jace. He has needed sleep lately because of all his shadow hunting and going to meet with the clave.

"Please don't go." I heard Jace say softly.

"Nope I cant. I am supposed to meet Isabelle in 2 minutes so she can get me ready to go to Pandemonium. Remember? We talked about this 2 days ago. Anyways I have to go or else you and I both are going to die."

"CLARISSA FRAY GET IN MY ROOM THIS INSTANT BEFORE I HAVE TO GO IN THERE AND BEAT YOU AND JACE!" screamed Izzy from her room. It was remarkable we could hear her considering her room is at the end of the hall.

"Hey Clary I would go if I were you."

I rolled my eyes at that and left Jace's room.

"Thank the Angel you go here Clary! I almost went out there to beat Jace's door down. Now sit," she said pointing at the vanity seat, "Now."

I went over and sat down not wanting to pick a fight with Izzy. She went over to grab some makeup for me. When she came back I saw what she was getting and assumed she was doing Smokey eye because she had a assortment of dark colors.

"You will not look until I'm done Clary. Ok?"

I nodded while she worked her magic. In about 25 minutes my face was fully done.

"Now to your hair."

"What are you doing with it?" I asked.

"I think I might straighten it then curl it."

I think she must've decided that was what she was going to do because she spun me around and grabbed her straightener and curler. That thing I called hair took a hour to do.

"Yay we are done! Now for the best part! Clothing!"

Ugh. I hated this part. She always made me look like a stripper. She pulled a black tight dress that was a low neck. Seconds later she pulled out black heels that ad to be 6 inches tall. I reluctantly put them on.

"Oh my god Clary you look HOT!"

She handed me a pair pf silver dangly earrings to put on. I stuck them in my ears and she hand ed me a silver clutch.

"Jace will love it," she squealed.

She had apparently put on her makeup, clothes, shoes, and done her hair while I was dressing. Amazing how does she do that? We walked down the shiny oak staircase in the institute. I immediately saw Simon first who beamed at me and dropped his jaw at Izzy. Next I saw Alec who smiled at Izzy and I. then Magnus who winked at me and smiled at me. Finally my eyes fell on Jace. He was wearing a quarter length black shirt with dark jeans. I could already tell he had weapons on him just by the way he stood. When he saw me I shit you not his jaw dropped all the way to the floor and stayed like that for a minute.

"You look beautiful Clare," he whispered in my hair.

"So do you," I responded smiling.

He then kissed me and I kissed back.

"EWW! Do you two have to be making out every time we see you?" Izzy screeched.

"We can do other things beside make out in front of you if you prefer that," Jace said grinning.

"Ugh you are impossible!"

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt your little feud but the taxi is here." Magnus said.

We all nodded and headed outside to the taxi. In about 5 minutes we pulled up to Pandemonium. I tossed a ten at the driver and got out.

When we walked in I could see Alec standing by the door, Jace by the bar, and Isabelle by the storage room. I immeaditely saw the demon .A ravener demon to be exact. He saw me and made his way towards me.

"Would you like to dance?" it asked.

"Yes." I could see Jace balling up his fists , but he would get his revenge soon enough. We grinded and danced and drank.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?" I asked. He nodded and I pulled him into the storage room. Once he closed the door he kissed up my neck. Slowly I pulled the knife out of its sheath under my dress. He felt this movement and looked up. I kicked him in his groin and he fell back.

"So shadow hunter where are your little friends?"

"They are coming, but I don't need them to beat your ass." I said smirking.

"Really? Would you need them if your father was back and he was going to attack the institute?" he said grinning evilly.

"Wh-what?" Just then Jace, Isabelle, and Alec stormed in.

Jace immediately saw me shocked and walked over to me as Alec sliced the demons head off.

"He-he said that Valentine was back and would attack the institute with a large army."

Jace stared at me wide eyed. "Isabelle, Alec we need to get back to the institute now. We hailed a taxi and got back to the institute as soon as we could. On the way there we told Alec and Isabelle what happened.

"Let's deal with this in the morning." Jace said.

We walked to our room and got dressed for bed. I crawled into bed and laid my head on Jace's chest falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

I woke up with a start because I heard a strange noise in our room. I glanced at the clock. It read 3:01. I sighed and leaned back. I just started to close my eyes when I heard a voice.

"Surprised to see my sister? Dad's here with me." I turned my head to see the one and only Sebastian Verlac or even worse Jonathan Morgenston.

**(A/N) Oooo! So it isn't just Daddy morgenston but Jonathan! Keep checking this story! Updating every day! Here is whats to come- Clace fluff, izzy pov, simon pov, the silent brothers, proposals, pregnancies, and kidnappings! Got everything planned out! There will be at least 31 chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000105 EndHTML:0000008235 StartFragment:0000002495 EndFragment:0000008199

Chapter Four

Jace POV

After Clary and I's training session and she fell asleep I carried her upstairs and laid her in bed. I soon after fell asleep. The next morning I could tell she was trying to get out of bed, most likely to go get Isabelle.

"Please don't go," I mumbled.

"No I cant. I am supposed to meet Isabelle in two minutes so she can get me ready for Pandemonium? Remember? We talked about this two days ago." She said puling on a different pair of pants.

"CLARISSA FRAY GET IN MY ROOM THIS INSTANT BEFORE I HAVE TO GO IN THERE AND BEAT YOU AND JACE!" screeched Izzy all the way down the hall. Typical. I rolled my eyes and let Clary go.

"Hey Clary I would go if I were you." I said smirking.

Soon I heard Izzy's door open and her greeting Clary. I decided to go find Alec and Simon I needed to talk t them about something. As much as I didn't want to see bloodsucker I had to about this. I walked down the institute stairs. I knew Clary was going to be tortured for the next three hours.

"Alec, I need to talk to you and Bloodsucker."

"Well Simon is in the bath room he should be here any second." Just then Simon walked in.

"Flea I need to talk to you and Alec."

"Faboulus a new nick name," he muttered.

"Shut it Mosquito," I said smirking.

"Anyways," I started, " I am going to propose to Clary."

"What?" I heard Alec say.

"You know the thing were mundanes put rings on their fingers and shadow hunters draw runes over their hearts and wrists."

"I know what it is Jace. Have you even got a ring? She isn't a fully trained shadow hunter yet."

"Looks like we are going shopping," Simon said.

I groaned but nodded. I grabbed my wallet and called a taxi. In about 15 minutes remarkably we found a jewelry store.

"Hi, I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend."

Alec pulled me away from the counter.

"Jace it's a demon."

"You think I haven't noticed? If we don't acknowledge it the demon wont even know what we are,"

"Oh no I do know who you are Jace Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, and Simon the vampire." The jewelry clerk spoke up, " But I won't harm you If you won't harm me."

We nodded and I kept looking.

"This one," I said pointing at a ring that had a silver band with small diamonds circling it until it reached the bottom of the band. In the middle was 3 large diamonds with a gold one in the center.

"How much? You know what don't even say it. I want it."

The demon nodded and pulled it out. I got my credit card and handed it over.

"Here you go," the demon said, "you know there will be an attack on the institute."

I ignored this and walked out with the ring weighing down my pocket.

**A/N So sorry I cant finish this chapter! My computer is about to die! I will definetly finish after school and write another chapter. **

**Kisses Darlings Zoey Styles :'**


	5. Chapter 5

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000200 EndHTML:0000012435 StartFragment:0000002592 EndFragment:0000012399 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/amandabrown/Desktop/ZOEYS%20ESSAYS./Analytical%

Chapter 5

A/N: I promise I didn't abandon this story I just have been caught up with this state test tcap! So sorry but I plan to be on once a week. On a good week twice! So I guess I don't own anything except OOC, PM me ideas, and R&R.

Xoxo Zoey

Clary POV

When I woke up the next morning I expected to feel Jace's strong muscular arms wrapped around me but they weren't there. I figured he went off with Alec to do some downlorder tracking. I imeaditly thought of last night. Sebastian-Jonathan had gotten into the institute. But he wasn't here this morning so he probably used a portal of some sort. I walked downstairs to find Izzy already up and dressed.

"Good you're awake. We are going shopping and I'm bored. Frankly there is nothing to do and Simon and Jace are gone. I have an outfit picked out for you on my bed. I'll be up there in 5." Izzy said never looking up from her phone. I knew she was hiding something. Alec Simon, and Jace gone at once. She had to know something. I walked up to Izzy's room. I found a black knit cashmere sweater skinny jeans and heels. I went to her bathroom and put on the clothes. When I came out Izzy pulled me over to her vanity and began putting on my makeup. After 30 minutes she was done with my makeup. She then started the torture, my hair. She decided to do a fishtail braid which thankfully meant she didn't have to brush my hair a ton.

"Fabulous as always. Now put these on. I'll be downstairs."

"Kay," I called. I looked down at the heels. They weren't what Izzy usually put me in for the mall but who was I to complain. When Izzy saw me coming down the hall she grabbed her keys and walked to her car.

"So, what's up with Jace, Simon, and Alec?" I asked

"Nothing. What are you talking about," she said gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Well I have to force Jace to be around Simon, and Alec and Jace don't hunt during the day. So what are they doing," I stated.

"I don't know," she replied. Soon we pulled up to the mall. Izzy pulled me into Charlotte Russe and bought me heels, makeup, jewelry, shorts( I wouldn't even call them shorts), a dress, and a halter top.

"Okay Izzy spill. You set a _time_ for us to leave the mall."

"Okay finee," she whined, "Jace has a surprise for you."

"Oh"

Jace's POV

"Do you think Clary will like it? How should I propose?" I asked.

"I don't know! Take her to somewhere that you guys share." Alec said, "Izzy just texted me saying that Clary is asking questions and have you figured out where you are doing it , so she can get her dressed."

"Tell her to dress casual." I said. I was taking Clary to the greenhouse, and the time I first kissed her is when I'll propose to her. Once we got back to the institute I went to the kitchen to grab a picnic blanket, plates, forks, spoons, and cups. Izzy offered to cook, but there was no way in hell I would ever let that happen. About an hour later everything was set up and I was getting Clary from our room.

"Clare? Can you come with me for a sec?" I asked.

"Yea sure Jace."

"Close you eyes," I said. She laughed but did it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the green house.

"Okay you can open your eyes." She opened her eyes and covered her mouth.

"Oh my god Jace!"

"I know I know. I'm an amazing god who can do anything."

She punched me in the arm "let's see if this god can cook."

We sat down and began talking eventually she ended up in my lap. When it turned 6. She turned to watch the flowers bloom. I pulled out the ring and when she was done looking at the flowers she saw it.

"Oh my go-"

"Clary, you are the most amazing beautiful person I have ever met. The day I saw you I Pandemonium I immeaditly knew I had to know you, hold you when you cry, be there for you, and love you. I intend to do that for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you, have children with you, and be with you forever. So Clary Fray will you marry me?" I asked on one knee. Her hand was covering her mouth but she nodded ad pulled me into a hug.

"Yes Jace Yes. I will always be with you. Forever and always." We went back up to out room and slept close in each others arms. It was very obvious that nothing could ever get in the way of us loving each other. Not Jonathan, Valentine, demons, nothing could stop us from loving each other. In that moment as I watched Clary fall asleep I made a mental promise to myself that nothing would ever touch this beautiful creature and no one would ever get in the way of us loving each other.

-The next morning-

I cant believe she actually said yes. I was sitting downstairs holding Clary's hand while pretending to listen to Isabelle's rants about the wedding and choking down her food.

"OMG! You guys could have a fairy tale wedding! You could do runes and rings because she is almost a shadow hunter! I saw these gold wedding dresses on line too! You could have purple and gold flowers and It could be in the Idris! Oh, it'll just be lovely!" Izzy rated.

"Iz, we don't even have a date," Clary said.

"Oh I do! December 21! It will snow on that day and it'll e amazing! And I AM planning your wedding! I'm also going to be your designer and maid of honor!" Izzy squealed. By the angel why did I have to tell Izzy so early in the morning. I cant process her rants and breakfast and the same time! Angel help me.


End file.
